


Delighted

by LadyGreytheThird



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmark Universe, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreytheThird/pseuds/LadyGreytheThird
Summary: Will Steve ever meet his long sought after soulmate?





	Delighted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Hey fellow Darcylandians. This story is set in the Soulmark Universe that was created by Amusewithaview (who is amazing so check out her stuff) so full credit to her for the main premise of this story. 
> 
> This is only my second story and is not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky shook his head as he ran his eyes over his best friend checking for injuries. 

‘Those words are going to get you killed one day punk’ he said chucking a hanky over to Steve so he could wipe his bloody nose.

Steve took it and tilted his head back sighing. ‘She’s out there somewhere Buck, I just can’t stop looking for her, just cause of a few scrapes. What if she needs my help?’

Bucky sat down beside him and pulled out his flask, taking a healthy swig before handing it over to Steve.

‘Do you ever read those words on your hand or just stroke em all the time. A dame like that doesn’t need your help. The only person who looks like they’re going to need help in this situation is me. It seems as though there’s going to be two of you to keep alive.’

Steve took a nip of the flask and coughed at the burn of alcohol. ‘Jerk’ he muttered and began to unconsciously run his left hand over the words on his right all the while daydreaming about who his soulmate would be and when he would finally meet them. 

***************

Steve was doing a last sweep after the latest Doombot incident when he heard raised voices coming from the nearby alleyway. Squaring his shoulders he walked towards the sound but came to a sudden standstill when his eyes took in the sight before him. It wasn’t the three men that had stopped him from moving, but rather the small brunette that appeared to be facing off against them.

His heart started to race as he looked at the woman who appeared to be his every dream come to life. She looked like she had stepped out of an Elvgren painting, if Elvgren had ever painted his pinups in a skintight catsuit. She had curves for days and riotous brown curls that he longed to tangle his fingers in.

Steve cleared his throat causing four sets of eyes to land on him. ‘Ma’am do you need any help?’

Darcy turned her head taking her focus away from the goons as the the words that ran along her inner thigh were spoke . Her eyes widened as they took in the glorious sight of one Steven ‘Captain America’ Rogers. Figures, she thought to herself, but out loud she huffed, blew away the hair that had fallen in her eyes and aimed her taser at the biggest of the three goons.

‘I may be a damsel Captain, but I can assure you that I’m not in distress’.

She fired her taser, sending him to the ground in a twitching heap and ducked beneath the swinging arm of goon number two, sweeping the legs from beneath him before aiming her second taser and firing it at him.

When Steve finally heard the words he had been desperately waiting his whole life to hear he almost swallowed his tongue. Thankfully movement caught his eye breaking to spell caused by his soulmate and he was able to incapacitate the third man who had turn tail and started to flee. 

Darcy looked at the man and then back to Steve in disbelief.

‘As I said Captain, I had the situation under control.’ she said through gritted teeth. He may be her soulmate but so far Darcy thought he was also becoming a pain in her ass.

‘Just thought I’d lend a hand anyway Miss....’ Steve replied with a dopey grin. God he loved a woman with spunk.

‘It’s Agent actually. Agent Darcy Lewis.’ She said as she slipped her tasers back into their holsters. She then took out some zip ties from a hidden pocket and secured the goons before radioing for retrieval.

‘I’m glad to finally meet you Agent Lewis. Your reputation actually proceeds you. Thor speakers highly of his lightening sister.’ 

Darcy snorted. ‘I think you can call me Darcy, Captain given that I can only assume we are soulmates.’

’Yes doll, you are one hundred percent correct and please call me Steve.’

‘My my Steve, do you speak old timey to every girl you rescue from an alley or am I getting the special soulmate treatment.’ Darcy said cocking her hip and finally allowing herself to take in the perfection that was her soulmate.

Steve’s eyes darkened as he started to walk towards her. ‘Oh doll, I can promise you that I’ll give you whatever treatment you would like.’

Darcy’s grin grew wide. ‘Well sugar, how about we wait and get these bozos picked up and then you and me can sit down and discuss the terms of this treatment.’

‘Doll, I’d be absolutely delighted to.’


End file.
